


Seeing Castiel Happy

by Crossroads_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Fluff, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_Castiel/pseuds/Crossroads_Castiel
Summary: YES. I use the shortened version, Cass vs. Cas, since it is the canonically written way. I understand not everyone likes or wants to read fics with it spelled that way, so fair warning XDThis is just a few little combined drabbles/thoughts of things Dean would do to make Castiel happy and things that bring Cass joy. Just a happy little fluff fic.





	

Castiel brought out the sap in Dean. That was the only excuse that Dean Winchester had for the things he did for his Angel. Castiel had only the most vague concept of gender normalities or expectations and Dean had decided he wasn’t going to be the one to try to mold him into something he wasn’t. He just wished someone had done the same thing for him…Cass was without gender. He just…was, and if something made him happy, by God, Dean was going to make sure he got to experience it. Seeing those things that brought Cass joy brought Dean his own kind of joy as well. 

That is how Dean found himself following Castiel through a field of wildflowers in the middle of nowhere. They had been driving home to the bunker and Cass had spotted the field. 

“I truly admire the colors found in the random genetics of nature. Unlike flowers sold specifically for gardens, wildflowers are not genetically bred for their colors, yet they provide nutrients to all manner of wildlife and help improve the ecosystem. They are an amazing balance of beauty and functionality. I admire their resilience and perseverance.”  
Dean smirked. He’d figured out later rather than sooner that “Crazy Cass” as they had called him, was not such a stretch from happy, content Cass. When Castiel was relaxed, he often let his filters down and let leak some of the thoughts buzzing around in his complex brain. It had taken years of quiet, reserved silence from the guy to finally have him be comfortable enough to let those thoughts out freely. Dean had to admit that at first it was daunting and hard to follow the thought processes of a millennia old Angel but he was learning to keep up. Dean pulled the Impala over without asking, gravel crunching under the tires. Castiel cocked his head to the side.

“Dean? Why are we stopping?”

“Come on, Angel. Come tell me more about wildflowers.” Dean gripped Castiel’s hand. Cass led him through the field, his trench coat skimming the tops of the flowers, making it appear that they were following his movements…Hell maybe they were. He was an Angel after all…As Castiel began talking about the importance of wildflowers to the ever dwindling bee population, Dean saw his outstretched hands caressing the heads of the flowers he passed. Dean smiled to himself and stretched his own fingers out, mimicking Cass’ movements. They had walked through the field until the sun started to go down and Sam had called asking where the heck they were. It wasn’t like Dean could say they were strolling through a field of wildflowers…  
\--------------------------------------  
Castiel loved animals, and they equally loved him. Dean had taken to calling him Snow White or the Pied Piper, depending on his mood. When they would be on a hunt in the woods looking for a Wendigo or a vampire nest, Cass would have to shoo away the wildlife following after him. Dean believed they could sense the benevolent force contained within Castiel’s trench coat clad vessel more than Dean ever could. It was annoying on hunts but when they were just sitting under a tree in the little wooded area near the bunker, it was fascinating. Deer would pad softly over and the Angel and the deer would tilt their heads at one another, studying each other from inches away. Dean would freeze, barely breathing so as not to ruin the moment. It was at those times he wished he was an artist so he could capture these events. He knew Castiel was trying to find his place in the world and Dean wanted Cass to see him as he did…Castiel would reach a tanned, calloused hand out and delicately brush the deer’s nose with his fingertips. It would always be a minute movement on Dean’s part that would startle the deer away and break the spell that had fallen over their little spot. Dean would sulk as Castiel looked over at him with a happy smile. 

“Another will come along soon, Dean. You know that.”  
\------------------------------------  
Dean could not believe he was sitting here in a tux with his brother and an Angel waiting for a concert to start. It wasn’t even a classic rock type concert. It was an orchestra. Dean thought for sure the ushers would spot him as an imposter and escort him out as they said he didn’t belong here. He knew he cleaned up pretty well but there were no words for the sight of Castiel in a formal tux, complete with a bowtie. Even Dean saw the high society ladies eyeballing the three of them as they walked in. It had taken maxing out an entire credit card to get the suits, but it was worth it. They made this look good, as Dean had joked out in the car. Sam had rolled his eyes but Cass had glowed under the praise and straightened his bowtie.

Dean sat between Sam and Castiel, listening to the orchestra warm up. He’d never really listened to classical music except in passing but when Sam had seen an online announcement about the concert, he’d suggested it to Dean, who knew Cass would love it. Dean looked over and Castiel was watching him. They both grinned and looked away.

Castiel was entranced as soon as the first piece began. Dean admitted the music was much more complex than his typical musical taste. Dean watched Castiel for a time but then he saw Cass close his eyes and Dean did the same. The music was much more intense and deep when he wasn’t distracted by the visuals. He could pick up on the delicate notes of the woodwind instruments, the commanding passages of the brass, and the ever present percussion that kept it all together. The longer Dean listened the more he seemed to be putting a puzzle together. The woodwinds with their rich clarinets and the high pitched warbles of the flutes were Castiel in that field of wildflowers or sitting in a wood. It was the soft, caring side of Cass that loved humanity. The trumpets and trombones reminded Dean of the warrior that Castiel was. He was commanding and fierce with an air of authority. He was a warrior of God and one needed to remember he could smite you if he chose. The percussion held all the other pieces of him together as one, his heart beat….that he could feel in his hand because at some point Dean had gripped Cass’ hand in his own. He didn’t pull away. He listened to all the parts come together to form a piece that was complicated, deep, and intricate. It weaved a spell over Dean the same way Castiel did. When the piece ended in a soft end note, Dean opened his eyes and looked over at Cass, who was looking at Dean with a quizzical expression. 

“I’ll tell you later,” Dean had whispered and Cass nodded.


End file.
